harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pure-blood supremacy
Percival I really don´t think Percival Dumbledore should be considered a Pure-blood supremacist. Yes, he attacked muggles, but for attacling his daughter, not for being non magical. His own wife was a muggle-born.--Rodolphus 14:02, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I had removed him, but he was readded. What do others think? I can only repeat mysllf: He attacked them for attacling his daughter, not for being non magical. We could possibly add a Behind the Scenes section. The Ministry BELIEVED him to be a muggle-hater, but this probably wasn´t the truth.--Rodolphus 18:08, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Slughorn I´m also not sure if we should list Slughorn. He didn´t hate muggle-borns. (in fact, they were among his favourite students) He didn´t dislike the Weasleys. He wasn´t very ibterested in them only.--Rodolphus 14:08, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Yes, Slughorn very likes Hermione and Harry's mother Lily.--Lord 09:58, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Dirk Cresswell was another Muggle-born who Slughorn stated was one of his favourite students. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 12:31, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Snape I don't believe that Snape should be included on the list. Snape never showed any indication of hatred of Muggle-borns or half-bloods. As a child, he told Lily that being Muggle-born "doesn’t make any difference," and he seems to have carried that view into adulthood, as he told Phineas Nigellus "Do not use that word!" when Phineas Nigellus referred to Hermione as a "Mudblood" (DH33). JKR has said that Snape became a Death Eater because "like many insecure, vulnerable people (like Wormtail) he craved membership of something big and powerful, something impressive." Thus, the fact that he became a Death Eater isn't proof that he agreed with Voldemort's ideology, only that he naively thought Voldemort could offer him a road to power and prominence. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 12:54, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Degrees of belief I'm thinking about dividing the article's list into more specific sections: # Pure-blood bigotry - Such as Lucius and Umbridge, who actively discriminate. # Pure-blood bias - Such as Slughorn, who believe Pure-bloods are inherently superior, but do not discriminate. # Wizarding supremacist - Such as young Dumbledore and Grindelwald, who believe or believed in superiority over Muggles, but did not discriminate among wizards. Any other suggestions? - Nick O'Demus 21:56, October 10, 2009 (UTC) I agree with Nick, It would be better organized. --Profiteor 22:48, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Elves as Half-Breeds? What the heck? "Kreacher used pejorative terminology many a time. However, it is unknown whether he was actually pure-blood supremacist, because he actually is an elf. Elves would have been seen to be Half-breeds, but Kreacher adored pure-bloods and hated Muggles, Muggle-borns and blood traitors." Um, what? I thought elves were a separate species from humans. There is no evidence that I can find to support this statement anywhere in canon or on the Wiki. Can I get rid of this? TheBeast314 16:35, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :Removed. Even ignoring the inaccuracy of the statement, Kreacher would be counted under "members of the House of Black" already listed in the table. -- 1337star (Owl Post) 17:14, March 14, 2012 (UTC) The history of Pure-blood supremacy? If my memory is correct, then the belief in the value of pure blood was partly a result of an old prejudice that all Muggles were evil and dangerous because of the much dreaded witch hunting? Should this be included in the article? User:Simen Johannes Fagerli ::Thanks for that! TheBeast314 21:37, March 19, 2012 (UTC)